The Card to Life
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Lysmarie has awoken from her coma and all that she thought the was to be a dream. But maybe not all of it when her newly regained feelings grow even more stronger toward a certian Lavender Haired Demi-Saiyan *Sequel To Library Books* *Third Genre: Humor* Rating may change to M
1. Awaken, Annoyances ,and Midnight Bliss

**I'M BAAACK! For my readers who read Library Books! HERE IT IS the sequel to Library Books! Yeah and ofcourse there will be new characters among this. Some that you also know too. This picks up right where we left off in Library Books. Now I TOLD you "Watch out for my sequel/One-shot of the after-story" and I never break this story will be less that 12 chapters so don't expect a Long this chapter may not be suitable for kids because hey If you read Library Books you would know cause everyone who read knows that there was a about-to-be-lemon. (NO LEMON HERE BY THE WAY)Ok lets begin with, _The Card to life. _  
**

* * *

****Lysmarie tried to pick up with the speed Trunks went off in. They had entered the elevator where he leaned her against the wall where he had kissed her lips softly as his hand ran through her thighs. Lysmarie deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had began teasing teasing her with his hand carressing her flat stomach. His hand creeped up a little bit more to her chest and quickly lowered. She buried her eyebrows. Her hand had slipped into his shirt. She pressed herself closer to him.

_Ding!_

__The elevator had arrived at the floor. He dragged her to his room throwing her small body onto the soft matress. He gripped her wrists to his button up shirt and she began undoing the buttons. His shirt was halfway down and he threw himself onto the bed and began to kiss her even more. His hands wrapped around her small waist.

_AHEM!_

__Both Lysmarie and Trunks perked up to find Bulma staring at them with a smirk. "Lysmarie...good to see your out of your Coma... Now, If you would kindly button up your shirt, Trunks Briefs" Bulma said as politely as possible. She gave a small giggle.

" " Lysmarie Began. Trunks threw his head onto the matress in embarassment.

Bulma had walked out of the room and headed down stairs. "Oh man...that was embarassing." Trunks sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He buttoned up his shirt and threw himself back on the bed.

"Yeah..." Lysmarie began. Trunks gripped her hand and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" Lysmarie asked as she touched the side of his cheek. "I was really worried when you were in a coma, We were leaving the restauraunt when you collapsed on the ground, I was afraid you wouldn't make it, That you would die...right there in the hospital without even experiencing this world." He began.

Lysmarie's lips made a arch. "That's really sweet" She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"During the Coma... Your brother had actually gone metal and by accident set your house on fire, He had been hospitalized he is fine there for now, We offered your parents to stay in one of the outer-residential homes in Capsule Corp." Trunks Said.

"So did you dream anything for those two months?" He asked. "Yeah...what happened there... was that Jasper had wanted to use me as a sex slave and kill my parents. But you had knocked him out, My mom didn't make it. My dad did. Jasper was sent to a asylum...and I went to live with you, During my stay I had umm..." Lysmarie stopped there and blushed in embarassment she fell to his lap.

"Yeah I know no need to say that." He said. "Man alot happened there ha...no need to worry your mother and father are fine" He brushed in her ear. She smiled.

She perked her head and gave him a soft kiss. "Well I guess I should take you too your Parents now" He said. "In my hospital gown?" She said. He threw on her his jacket he had on and led her down to the area. Normally there lived Maids and Butlers they had but they had a space for her.

She eyed the room number _21_ the golden seal read. She opened the door to find her parents sitting next to a dozen candles with their hands clasped togther.

"Mom...Dad?" Lysmarie muttered. She still had Trunks jacket and he has left as soon as he got her to her floor.

"LYSMARIE" Belinda yelled scurrying to her side. "OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE OK WE THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT!" Her mother had squeezed the practical life out of her.

"Yeah mom" She said she eyed my mothers ouffit." So you work at capsule Corp now?" Lysmarie asked.

"Yes I am a maid... I had asked for a job because I felt like a burden If I wasn't doing anything to assist." Belinda said.

"What about you dad?" Lysmarie asked. "I actually have been working for capsule corp to test out new Ammo." Her father remarked.

"Really?" Lysmarie said suprised. "Sweetie go lay down and rest you need it you are too frail the doctor said a day or two in rest.

Lysmarie was actually never standing when she thought of it. She had been Carried in wheelchairs and been carried. Lysmarie nodded and wheeled to her room. she enetered her plain room and layed down to rest.

* * *

At Capsule Corp...

"Mr. Briefs" The ravenhaired assistant called. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Well I don't think I can work for you anymore, I am in 3 months in pregnancy I can't move around as fast as before." She said shyly.

"You are dismissed." He said looking back at his paperwork. "Thank you " She said as she bowed her head and walked out.

It would be simple to find a replacement but it would obviously give him a headache. He got his mother to do it, They all listen to her.

"OHHHH GIRLS!" Bulma clapped her hands together.

"Yes " All the girls said. "Trunks-Senpai needs a new assistant for a day who wants to join" Bulma said smiling.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The whole building shook. "YOU!" Bulma pointed at the Orange haired girl with black eyes.

The whole room got quiet as she stepped up. Bulma shoved her in the office. "H-Hi Trunks-Senpai" She said bowing her head her voice awfully reminded him of Lysmarie. He sighed.

"Here is the paperwork you need to file report to me when your done." He said. "Y-Yes Trunks-Senpai" The girl said brightly as she walked out.

Bulma walked in. "Just a day... You can live with that." Bulma said. "A day..." He exhaled. He just got annoyed how all the girls sounded like Lysmarie whenever they say "Senpai" and how they each obsessed over him. Hell they don't even do their jobs right sometimes! "Lysmarie gets fully recovered in a day, What do you have Planned" Bulma asked as she sipped her expresso.

"Simple. Persuading her to work here." He smirked. "Ha...not all girls fall into that so easily!" Bulma laughed. "Yeah yeah drink your coffee" He said.

"Little Maggot" Bulma sighed. As Trunks headed toward the door Bulma said soemthing "Hey Trunks is it true that you and the beautiful blonde were going to have-" Bulma said as Trunks covered her mouth shut. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ARE YOU INSANE DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY HEAR THAT" Trunks said loudly over a whisper.

You can hear their footsteps come down like rain. _Kami Save me!_

* * *

__Lysmarie's eyes popped open at the sound of the Alarm Clock. She had felt completly relived. She heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in?" She said in a awkward tone.

"Hey..." Trunks said plopping by her side. He had looked as if he weanted something from her.

"What is it?" Lysmarie groaned. "Pleaaaase come work for me as a assistant I can't take the girls who work there." Trunks Pleaded. He looked at her with a boyish expression.

"Ohhhhh... OK FINE" She said. "THANK KAMI" He said dropping his head on her lap. "What time is it." Lysmarie asked

"3:00 A.M" Trunks said muffled by the mattress. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE THEN!" Lysmarie said shiftiing awkwardly away from him.

"I woke up and I had nothing else better to do" Trunks murmered. "OK so you just decide to waltz in my room at 3:00 A.M" Lysmarie said shocked. "Yeah that 's about it." Trunks said.

"Damn your matresses are softer than mine." He said. Lysmarie had a WHAT expression on her face. "Can I sleep here I have to go to work at 6:00 I am too lazy to get out." He said.

Lysmarie looked at him. There are so many reasons why she would say No but her only Yes reason prevailed the rest.

He had helped her the least she could do is that.

"Fine" She said as she threw the blankets on him. She tried to close her eyes. But the feeling was awkward. She had never slept with a male that wasn't part of her family. Her back got a chill at his touch. He rolled over to her side and thre his arm around her. His head leaned on her arm snuggling against it. There fingers entwined together.

She had fallen asleep at the sound of his heart-beat. Her breath slowed down and her body was light. SHe tried to toss and turn but his grip was way to tight. She felt it loosen as he went to sleep. A surge sent trough her during her sleep. Her tip of her lips met with his and it looked as if they were to blissfully kiss.

Soon the alarm rang three hours into their slumber. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. He sat up and found her hand wrapped around his hip. He smirked. Easily he tossed her over to the other side of the bed. Her eyes weakily opened.

"Thanks" He said wlaking away to the door leading outside.

_Kami Save Me._

**AND THAT IS IT (FOR NOW) so what did you all think tell me your HONEST OPINION I DON'T MIND I WANT TO GET BETTER AT EVERYTHING I DO! Rate/Review thanks for reading!**_  
_


	2. Assistants, Presidents, and Coffee Break

**Hey so I wanted to update very quickly so here you go CHAPTER 2! Sorry for the spelling mistakes in chapter one I didn't notice Spell Check was off (Award for worst computer writing program)and I actually put some thought into this so there will be 12+ Chapters (Maybe)Time to respond:**

**Briana Breezy: Thanks ^-^ I am so exited for RISLIS update School suck eh? Well I have sooo many things instore for this Story *Mwahahah***

**LilLaoRyo704: HAHAHAHAHA SO TRUE! To admit it I hated all them in Gt soooo... Yeah Thanks for the kind review!**

**Katari5264: HEHEHEHEHEHHE Vale Thanks for reviewing all the chapters in Library Books Honestly tell me how was that Lemon (LOL) See you at school ^_~**

**(n.o.)- ~*.~*. On with the chapter (Isn't that thing Cute he he)**

**"Assitants, Presidents, and Coffee Breaks"**

* * *

Lysmarie tossed and turned in her bed. She had already known he left because his warmth faded away. She sat up and glanced at her nightstand it has a bag with a note on it.

_Lysmarie! I had sent your résumé to capsule corp. apparently they needed a new assistant over there. Turns out they accepted you in! You start at 12:00 I had set your alarm two hours earlier for you to make sure you are earlier. GOOD LUCK! Bulma._

_RING RING!  
_

Lysmarie looked surprised at the Alarm it was 10:00 A.M. She opened the bag to find a set of business Casual outfit. She filled her cheeks with air making them look chubby.

"Hm." Lysmarie said lowly. The outfit was a white button up shirt that went from a quarter of half of her arm. Then a black pencil skirt. "Huh." Lysmarie said surprised she couldn't remember who she was assisting she remembered something about assistant job in capsule corp. Now that she works her memory she remembered that Trunks had asked her to work as his assistant in Capsule Corp But hell it was 3:00 A.M how could she remember?

Lysmarie got up and let her hair flow down. It was really tangled. The brush practically got stuck while brushing. "COME ON YOU DAMN BRUSH WORK!" Lysmarie yelled trying to get through the tangle. Finally the brush went through. The rest was easy to untangle once her 'Morning Trance' had left. She plugged in an iron and stared at the long hair that was practically in an afro form now. She set the iron to 419 degrees to make sure it comes out perfectly straight. While she waited she had went and got cereal from the top cabinet. She didn't have time to make a full breakfast so she went with that. She poured the milk in the bowl damping the dry cereal. She scooped up a dozen and chewed it up. Lysmarie repeated until it was over.

She got up and put the bowl in the dishwasher and headed back to the room. She began to iron her hair. Making her asian bangs as perfectly straight as possible. Her long blonde hair perfectly straight. She unplugged the iron and set it down on its plastic cover to avoid fires. She washed up in the bathroom. She walked back to her room and Slipped on the white-button shirt she tucked it in her black pencil skirt that went to half her thighs only showing her knees,

"Why this one?" Lysmarie asked looking at them. She slipped on red high heels she had somewhere in her closet. She painted her lips glossy red the color of her high heels. She swung her shimmering blonde hair to the front.

She didn't do this because she liked him she did it for revenge for calling her flat-chested back at the hospital. She had heard him Loud and Clear. Lysmarie smirked. She glanced at the clock and made her way towards capsule corp.

~At Capsule Corp~

The front desk woman eyed Lysmarie with a death stare. "Hello" She sneered. "What do you want" The woman sneered.

"I am the president's new _Assistant" _Lysmarie snapped. "Name" The woman said. "Lysmarie Cosmerelli" Lysmarie said proudly.

"Floor Sixty-four" She sneered. Lysmarie nodded and walked towards the elevator punching in the number.

The elevator lifted her up rapidly to the top floor. Around the elevator where a mob of girls. "THE NEW ASSISTANT IS HERE" The girl yelled they all blocked up the elevator One girl who was stunningly beautiful stood in front of the others.

"Listen Missy, I am the leader of the Trunks-Senpai Clan MAKE ANY MOVE I will kill you" The girl snapped. Behind the crowd stood Bulma. "Kakkishi too late they already almost-had-sex and they are secret Lovers anyway" Bulma whispered to her ear.

She made sure that only she heard it. "WHAAAAAT!" She screamed. "Oh and sweetie your Fired" Bulma told Kakkishi. "Lysmarie..." Bulma said. Lysmarie made her way through the crowd to his office. She knocked quietly to make sure the girls didn't hear. The door opened and she got pulled inside. "What was that" Lysmarie said out of breath.

"The Crazy girl-clan I bet Kakkishi got fired now didn't she?" He asked. "Correct." Lysmarie said.

"Sorry About that I am TRYING to get rid of them but they won't stop" He sighed.

"I see why you're always skipping work." Lysmarie laughed. "You share my pain" He sighed.

"I don't have to call you Trunks-Senpai do I?" Lysmarie asked. "No." He said.

"My mother will come around to teach you the basics as soon as you hear silence it means she is coming" He sighed. "OK" She said.

She looked back as the door swung open. "Coast is clear" Bulma said she eyed how They were standing so close but she didn't say a work.

"OK follow me" Bulma pulled Lysmarie to another room.

"OK sometimes he will ask you to file papers, So if it's a new invention it goes here, Here will go the company bills, Financial Stats and Here will go the contracts, You will have to sort them by date, They get refreshed every year and the ones in these will go to the capsule corp system memory, The front are the newest the back are the oldest, Got it?" Bulma said gesturing the many filing cabinets. Lysmarie nodded.

Bulma showed her cubical where it had a computer and a small personal printer and a hand phone. "He will also ask you to make phone calls to make reservations at restaurants and other places for business partners and such, Sometimes it's personal but don't EVER ask what it's about, If you can't call you will have to make reservations online and make a copy to give him, Also he will ask you to print different things, Also everyday the front desk woman will have his schedule and he may ask you what it is." Bulma said. She showed Lysmarie the Computer, Printer and Hand phone.

"Okay" Lysmarie said. She had all of that super glued to her head. She had gotten a clipboard with different papers in them regarding the information for today. Bulma stood in front of the door with her. "Adress him as when you are in capsule corp grounds or when he is with important business partners we wouldn't like any problems with other companies thinking we are recklace" Bulma reminded Her. "Okay thank you Bulma" Lymsarie smiled. Lysmarie opened the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"Ah... They are going to cause so many problems to the company" Bulma sighed. "They could easily mold a strong bond that smells trouble... BUT THEY ARE SO DARN CUTE" Bulma muttered loudly.

She knew that her son had gone into her room last night to ask her to work here and he was too lazy to go back so he slept there. Bulma smiled.

" I had completed my 'Training'" Lysmarie said.

"Great, Now your first task is to file these." He said handing her the stack of papers. Her voice muffled against the paper but it sounded like a "Yes Sir" She turned around and held the large stack of papers cautiously.

Lysmarie opened the door and closed it behind her she headed toward the Filing room and separated the papers on the table before her. Financial, Company, Contracts, Construction plans, and bills. She looked at the papers they all had different dates. July 23. August 1. June 17. October 5. "He hasn't signed papers from THAT long ago." Lysmarie said Shocked.

Bulma peaked inside. "Oh Lysmarie I forgot to mention he is VERY lazy so expect papers from different dates." Bulma mentioned.

"That is crazy." Lysmarie sighed. "Hah tell me about it... Oh well I am not in charge any more so... oh well" Bulma said walking away.

Bulma walked toward Trunks' office. "Son..." Bulma said.

"Hn" He said looking up from the papers. "You do realize... That if you truly do like Lysmarie you can't date her so _publicly _for company and publicity reasons... Right." Bulma told him.

"...Shit I forgot" He said lowly. "So...what are you going to do, You were hiding her from the crowds before she worked here what about now that she is your assistant" Bulma said

"Just let it pass by... it's not like they will follow me inside my house now will they?" He smirked

"I guess so but you do realize that if one reporter catches you...You're toast." Bulma reminded him.

Lysmarie slipped the last paper in the file. "Finally I am done." Lysmarie sighed it only took her ten minutes it might be her experience with the Library that gave her that advantage.

She sighed as she closed the cabinet. She walked back to the office and found Bulma in the room.

"Ly- what is scheduled next?" Trunks struggled not to say her first name.

"Your Coffee break sir." She said looking at her papers. He sighed in relief, He was hoping for no meetings. All those papers had fogged up his memory about his daily schedule.

Lysmarie stood away from the door the silence was awkward for her, She would normally come with an outburst towards him and would say something completely out of subject.

He glanced at her for a second had turned the knob He had left the room. "Ah...I feel so bad for you Lysmarie" Bulma said.

"Why?" Lysmarie asked. "Well he was going to ask you to go along with him But, he was trying to keep you from the paparazzi. He tries to evade glances towards most girls he liked his whole life so it isn't suprising" Bulma sighed.

Lysmarie nodded. "He was just so annoyed with all the girls and oh God how many times has he mentioned you, Yeah it is uncomfortable now during work after a while it will be the same hilarious day Everyday with those girls HAH" Bulma laughed. "You know your son well, " Lysmarie smiled. "Call me Bulma I'm no CEO any more" Bulma said.

"Hey I know, I can escort you towards where he is that won't really make a big hype with paparazzi they will just think your one of MY assistants." Bulma told her.

"OK" Lysmarie said.

Bulma leaded her to the Coffee/Lunch break room. Bulma punched her sons arm weakly. "What." He said. "Why didn't you ask her to lunch BAKA" Bulma flicked his head. "You know perfectly well why" He said. "Well now is her coffee break so you don't have any other choice plus none of those psychopaths are in here" Bulma said

"How do you know that" He said. "I saw her schedule." Bulma said.

"Ok fine, I give you that for best stalker." Trunks snapped.

Bulma left laughing. A few minutes after Lysmarie entered she made sure there was a good time period. "Hey" He said cooly.

"Hi" Lysmarie said grabbing coffee and a croissant.

"sorry if I am making any harsh tensions I am very serious at work" He said. "Very Serious yet still skips work at times" Lysmarie smirked taking a sip of coffee.

"To see you" He smirked back. Lysmarie's cheeks heated up but she shook her head. She looked up to find him smirking proudly. She sat down in the table across her was Trunks.

Her hand was lazily layed on the table. She was looking at the paintings on the wall of food. Trunks purposely did what she did with the opposite hand. Her hand was cold and her veins were basically purple. He looked at her while feeling her freezing hand. She knew he was doing that hand hell did she care. His fingers entwined with hers. Lysmaries other hand was supporting her chin her fingers covered the curve on her lips.

They went back to glance at each other and went for a small kiss, But suddenly... "TRUNKS-SENPAI WE GOT OUR LUNCH BREAK NOW!" The psychotic girl-clan screamed. His fingers released hers and they got up. "Sorry girls on Monday maybe." He said pulling Lysmarie out of the crowd. "That was close." Trunks sighed.

They had walked back to his office where he gave her the next order. "Lys- Can you make a reservation for Lunch for two and tell them will be there." Trunks said tracing his fingers along the mahogany desk. He slid a paper towards her.

Lysmarie nodded and headed back to her cubical. Trunks tried to avoid staring at her when she walked away. _Damn it._

Lysmarie went ahead and dialed the number.

__"Hello, Yes would like to make a reservation."

"Ah yes ok, He is one of our regulars so is he taking anyone along with him"

"Yes he told me to tell you that he will going with for Lunch"

"OK tell him around 2"

"OK I will be sure of that"

Lysmarie hung up and went back to his office. "T- he told me to tell you that it will be around Two." Lysmarie said. "OK" He said.

The rest of the day went by slowly all Lysmarie did was pass by every hour for what Bulma called 'schedule reminder'

Work ended quickly for him she was faster than his old assistant. Lysmarie sighed as she made her way to Capsule Corp to go in the outer residential area. As soon as she had walked in through the Maid/Butler entrance she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She smiled and turned around. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "We aren't at work are we" He cupped one of her cheeks and leaned his lips on hers. It had felt like the first time they kissed where everything was blissful and a strong aura had been around them blocking out anything negative. Their hands entwined together as the aura grew stronger. She had missed that. She had felt something like this during her Coma but alas it was just a dream but before he had kissed her making her tears stop after mourning after her lost grandfather who she loved so much. She somehow idolized him in her coma and after. While in her coma he had saved her from Jasper and made her feel completely safe. When everything went black. she was scared she lost him forever. She woke up and found him there. The bond was still equal. She idolized him now for still caring and being faithful to her. Also how he quickly had taken her to the hospital. They broke the kiss. She sighed sadly. She could be there forever. "Your parents must be worried, Lysmarie, You should probbably go to them" Trunks told her. "Yeah I probably should." Lysmarie sighed as she stared at his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" He smiled and walked back to the capsule corp mansion. Lysmarie headed to her apartment.

"He has something plan for tomorrow Saturday doesn't he" Lysmarie smiled to her self.

**That's it for chapter 2. LONG CHAPTER RIGHT! I was shocked by how much I wrote it has 2,216+ OK tell me on what to work on RATE/REVIEW! ^-^**


	3. Decor, Falling down,and frosting cookies

**Sorry for the wait guys I have not had computer acsess for a while but no worries by the beggining of november all should be in order since my MacBook comes by then. Oh and by the way Lysmarie wakes up from her coma during mid-december she woke up from that from december 15 and it is nearby christmas around Decemeber 19 in whatever DBZ year it is 726 I don't really know the years in that show. I have never seen real snow EVER so please bare with me "^-^ also This chapter has a lot of fluff so... yeah ^-^**

**_Viva la amore: _When I saw your review I nearly exploded from happiness you have NO IDEA how much I love your Fanfiction like seriously you are one of my favorite authors and when I saw that you are reading my fanfiction I seriously just couldn't stop smiling I really hope you like it!**

**_xxSassyGirlxx:_ I hope you like it I got alot of people telling me to do a sequel well how can I say no!  
**

**_Katari5264: _ Yeah I know... They should have but I guess that position was way to awkward to write. I mean he is SOOOOO serious when it comes to work (when he doesnt escape) Lol.  
**

**_LilLaoRyo704: _Ohohoho She will be returning later on for some vengeance *smirks evilly*  
**

**_Briana Breezy: _Yeah, I noticed I been lacking descriptive detail. But I am going to start working on that.  
**

**_Amsims: _yeah a lot of people tell me the Tiny bits of detail but I am always so confused because where do I put it. But thank you for the nice review ^-^**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Also to all the authors and reviewers without you I wouldn't have an inspiration to write and I wouldn't be reading four grade levels above the average (Lol) ^-^! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decor, Falling down, and the frosting cookies**

Lysmarie woke up still with the feeling he was caressing her lips. Unfourtanatly that was just her imagination. A very _vivid_ imagination it was too. She felt a cold breeze hit her bare arm. She look to her window which was half-open. "the winter breeze is lovely, Today isn't it" she heard a female voice sigh behind her. She jumped and quickly turned around

"Mom, You scared me" Lysmarie sighed with her hand to her chest.

"Little too early to be up now isn't it?" Lysmarie's mom asked her.

"eh... so where exactly are you going at this time?" Lysmarie questioned.

"The briefs will be having a christmas eve party and they want to start decor from now." Lysmarie's Mother told her.

"Oh..." Lysmarie said. "Hey we need a hand around here and you are _his_ assistant now aren't you" Lysmarie's mother told her.

"Yeah I guess I can help..." Lysmarie agreed. "Great, well get dressed and meet me at the transport station." Her mother said walking out of her bedroom.

Lysmarie searched her drawers for a something that would keep her warm. She threw bundles of spring attire towards her bed and she pulled out a knit sweater she had found. It was crimson colored, she slipped her cream arms into the sleeves feeling the soft fabric caress her skin, She felt the warm fabric wrap around her arms and body. She wasn't going to be outside anyways so whats the point of wearing ten layers of warm clothes. She slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans that wrapped around her slender legs looking her thighs look great. She slipped on some brown leather boots to finish it off. She washed up a little to have a fresh look on her face. She swung her golden hair forward she curled it up a bit giving it more volume.

She walked towards the transport station. The transport station is a large transparent tube that leads you to Capsule corp mansion.

Lysmarie stepped in the moving floor and looked across her to see the land being covered with white blankets of snow. Not even the gloomy colored buildings looked bad this time of year. She eyed the snowflake with its diffrent patters and shapes. Lysmarie smiled at the scene. She could see little children running around the nearby park throwing snowballs at each other. She stopped abruptly in front of a silver door. The door opened where she found her mother standing. "This way" She muttered.

"Ah I would be delighted if Lysmarie helped!" Bulma clapped her hands together. "Vegeta isn't here he took Bulla shopping so this may speed up our work for today." Bulma notified. "You can help put up the streamers in the entrance!" Bulma said happily. "Okay." Lysmarie smiled. She walked towards the entrance of the large house. She could feel the cold breeze from there a small chill came down her spine. She picked up a handful of bright colorful streamers. She grabbed a ladder and pulled it to the front of the door. She begun wrapping the streamers around the curtain poles against the wall. She was careful not to crumble one up.

"Hey!"

Lysmarie jumped and tripped from the top step of the ladder about Seven to Eight feet. She closed her eyes tightly to embrace the impact. But she didn't feel the impact. She opened her forest green eyes to meet royal blue ones. She wrapped her arms tightly around him trying to squeeze him to death for scaring her.

"Why did you do that I could have died!"

She frowned at the lavender haired demi saiyan. Trunks' smiled at her pout. She liked his warmth against hers it felt nice for a change."Good I think Someone else should be on streamer patrol" Trunks sighed. Bulma came running since she heard a scream. "What happened!" Bulma screamed.

"She fell" Trunks said. "Yeah _fell..._" Bulma snapped. Trunks set her down. "Lysmarie, are you ok?" Bulma asked the pale-faced Lysmarie.

"Yeah... I don't do good in heights..." Lysmarie said smiling nervously. "Oh don't worry this was all my fault... Is it OK if the TWO of you do the Christmas Tree" Bulma asked with a furious look at her son.

"but why do I have to do this, It is her fault she fell" Trunks said .

"Now you are forced to." Bulma smirked. "Fine" he mumbled. He snatched Lysmaries arm and led her to the archway towards the living room where maids were working on the fairly large christmas tree.

He himself, wasn't angry at her more at his mother. The maids set out boxes and started decorating the VERY large christmas tree. Lysmarie got a golden sphere like decoration and set it on one of its branches. "What?" Lysmarie asked Trunks who was staring at her funny.

"Nothing" He said. She snatched another decoration from the box all the branches from her reach were full she tried getting on her tip-toes but it was no use. All the other maids were using the ladders or steps.

Trunks sighed he grabbed the decoration and put it on the branch. Lysmarie turned around. "So has the grinch decide to join in?" Lysmarie asked him taping his chest with her index finger.

"I am not a Grinch" He said looking away with a small tint of blush exposing from his cheeks.. "Sure you aren't" Lysmarie giggled. Bulma stepped in the room. "Lysmarie, Can you come help me" Bulma asked.

"I can do it mom" He then said.

"Yes but you are staying in here until I tell you to get out of here." Bulma snapped.

"Mom I think I-" He began.

"Yes but you're in my property and you do what I tell you so" Bulma smiled she grabbed Lysmarie by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty big with maids bustling about. The maids set out many ingredients and began mixing and pouring different liquids into bowls.

"So, Tell me what exactly was happening when you two were in that room." Bulma asked her like if she were a school girl. And we all knew she _wasn't._

Lysmarie looked at Bulma in disbelief was she really asking her that. She bit her lip and side-stepped to the left. "Well..." Lysmarie began she gripped her shoulder to find the right words to escape her lips.

"Well?" Bulma inched in. "Well I had woken up and during my coma I had some really _vivid _Imagination" Lysmarie tried her best to use wordplay since her mother was wandering around the house doing random chores.

"ah... I see" Bulma turned her red-coated lips into a smirk. Lysmarie eyed the maids who were all leaving cooking trays out. With an array of ingredients. "Trunks get in here" Bulma yelled.

He pushed the kitchen door with a confused look on his face. "I want you two to do a little test for me, Will you?" Bulma smiled as he stared at the both of them.

"What" Lysmarie and Trunks said at the same time.

"I want to see how well you two cook, A little competition lets say" Bulma explained. Both gave her a bizarre stare. "That isn't fair I am against a girl, don't all girls know how to cook perfectly" Trunks snapped.

"Now, Now you can also work _together _but it's up to you" Bulma told them. "But why do you want us to cook?" Lysmarie questioned.

"Because, all the maids will be working outside and Trunks never contributes to anything just locked up in his room crunching up numbers" Bulma laughed.

"But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy doing that!" He snapped at his mother.

"Oh please Trunks, No one on earth ever enjoys solitude." Bulma told him.

Lysmarie looked at the Mother-Son conversation this barely happened back home. Jasper and Her always contributed to help out around the house. Bulma walked out of the kitchen slamming the door.

"Umm..." Lysmarie broke the silence. "Do you know how to do _anything_ in the kitchen." Lysmarie asked.

"Nope" He said looking absently at the ingredients. Lysmarie walked around the spacious kitchen. "It looks like ingredients for cookies." Lysmarie looked at the different items set out.

"Do you know how to bake cookies" He asked. "Not a clue" she chuckled.

"well then let's try" He said. "OK but if there is a fire I'm blaming you for the idea." Lysmarie said picking up the mix already ready for them to start on. Lysmarie washed her hand thoroughly and placed her hands on the mix. The surface was cold and sticky like a brand new can of Play-doh. "Are you going to help?" Lysmarie asked.

He sighed and placed his hands on the other blob of cookie mix. "How do people make these into circles?" He asked looking at the mashed up blob of cookie mix. "Like this" Lysmarie said by separating pieces of the blob making each into a sphere. Then she put it on the baking tray and flattened out the sphere. The sphere was perfect with the shape of the tray.

He buried his eyebrows at the blob he had infront of him. "What can't do it?" Lysmarie hid her laugh.

"No." He said trying to remember what she did. "Rip out a peice of the dough and then set it on the tray." Lysmarie said.

"Ok." He buried his eyebrows trying to do exactly what she said. Lysmarie finished with her Tray and put it inside the heated oven. "Still can't do it" Lysmarie said laughing a bit. "No, I can!" He said. "Yeah sure." Lysmarie rolled her eyes. She got the frosting and set it out on another counter.

She heard a hard slam come from behind her. "Now what" He said looking at her with the frosting. "What?" Lysmarie raised her eyebrow. "Why do you have that frosting?" Lysmarie chuckled.

"They are frosting cookies!"Lysmarie told him tapping his cheek. "More kitchen work" He whined.

"Oh calm down we're almost done, then you can go back to your number crunching" Lysmarie told him. As soon as she said that the timer dinged. She pulled out the tray and set it next to the frosting. The frosting came from a machine instead than the ones that you squeeze so obviously Lysmarie had no idea how to use it. She turned on the machine and it made a loud whirring noise. She tried to hold it down but it went a little out of her control and sprayed frosting all around the room. Lysmarie yelped as she ducked to not get her self dirtier from the Green frosting. When she heard the whirring die down she got back up and then the whirring started again and blasted straight at her.

She heard distinct laughter come from behind her. "Trunks, that wasn't funny." She snapped when she figured out the incident was caused by him. "Yeah it was." He said. Lysmarie raised her eyebrow staring at the button. She clicked it and sprayed the frosting at him.

"Ha!" Lysmarie chuckled. She wiped some frosting off Trunks' cheek with her index finger and tried it.

"mmm... doesn't taste bad." Lysmarie teased him.

"Oh really, Let me try some" He said bringing his face near her cheek and teasingly licked off some from her cheek. Lysmarie's pale cheeks turned scarlet but the green frosting covered it. She snatched paper towels and wiped all the green frosting off her face. As so did he. She looked at the cookies that had bundles of green frosting on them caused by their little _incedent._

* * *

They heard tiny footsteps come to the kitchen. Bulma looked at the green frosting all around the kitchen. "What happen here!" Bulma yelled. "It was his/her fault" They both said at the same time.

"OK you know what I will have on of the maids clean it up now go" Bulma said. Both of them went outside of the kitchen which was now being cleaned. "That wouldn't have happen if you didn't blast the frosting at me" Lysmarie said.

"You turned it on" Trunks' said. Lysmarie rolled her eyes at him. "So who is coming to the party?" Lysmarie asked.

"Family friends, You'll meet them, Goku,Gohan, Goten, eh don't worry my mom will probably introduce you" trunks told her.

"Ok..." She said uneasily. She sighed walked over to the transportation area. "Leaving already huh?" He said. "Yeah, See ya' Later" She gave him her back and went in the transparent tube.

**chapter 3 is Done! I had worked on it for a long time but I never got to finish it and now November 1st 2012 I have updated also if I don't update this fanfic by then November 18 is my birthday ^-^ Well I will update As soon as possible!**


	4. Nightmares,I'll Take Gaurd,and Bad Fever

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**Amsim: Yeah I tried using more descriptive vocabulary to make it a little more believable Thank you so much for that tip by the way I really appreciated it, Thanks for reviewing!**

**321654987asdfq: Thanks Vale! (Important: This girl goes to school with me and her parents hacked her account she was actually Katari but yes sadly that happened)**

**acutehoneypie -nati-1: Thank you so much for your review and Good job on your fanfiction as well!**

**Viva La Amore: Ahhh I know That made me squeal a little *you know the cheek licking* And I know She needs that wow factor but I always portrayed her as this little anti-social reader *MEEE* but I don't know what to do to her! Oh wait I got an Idea hee hee... Wow ok Seriously AMAZING work on Family & Friends like the last Chapter Killed me.**

**So here we are Chapter four! It is the day after the decorating and she has to start to take medication to control some after effects of her coma also this chapter is dramatic so not so much fluff...**

**IMPORTANT: Make sure to read Catching Feelings my new Trunks X Marron Fan fiction! Also this is the last time I am using the A/N on the TOP of the Chapter starting from chapter 5.**

* * *

**chapter 4:** A nightmare, I'll take guard and a bad fever.

Lysmarie's P.O.V

A series of hot huff and puffs of breath hit my cheek. I felt a hand caress my cheek slowly. To rough for my mother's hand it wasn't Trunks' hand either. Slowly I dragged my eyelids open. Instantly someone's lips met with mine. Slowly that "someone's" arms pulled my body close to his or hers body. My body crushed against this someone knocking the air straight out of me and I knew this was a man. My eyes flung open to find out who this nameless figure was. I pulled away quickly staring at the unknown man. My heart starting pounding rapidly due to my fear. My eyes grew lifeless I stared at the man.

"Who are you!" I tried to get out but the pounds of pain I had didn't allow me. I looked at the room a dark grey room with a door in front of me that hidden by a large wardrobe. The bed was rough like if it is meant to have spikes It stung my back like if it left large scars all over me. The little window at the top let the sunlight soak inside the room enlightening the facial features of this man. Suddenly I recognized the man. No this wasn't good. His lips were thin and his eyes were blood-red. With a spark screaming I'll kill you. But that was all I saw under his silver mask. I swore I was never going to see him again ever since I moved to west room suddenly was full of crimson stains. Slowly my vision faded away as everything faded away.

"NO!" I screamed but it was useless as I drifted away in the pitch darkness.

"NO!" I screamed even louder. Instantly my eyes opened as I heard my scream. It was just a Nightmare. I was still in my room. The bed I slept in was very damp because of my constant sweat I formed during the nightmare. The room was still very dark. I heard a click and the lights were on. The room seemed much lighter my rose-colored walls exposed once more. After a while of taking in my surroundings I felt a breath on my neck that made me shiver in a way of fear and pleasure. I felt my eyes sting because of the tears that formed in the corner of my eye lids realizing that I was safe and the fear that gave me.

I felt a hand slide it way to my waist line. "It's ok it's just me" I heard as his arms wrapped around me. I began to weep remembering the nightmare I had. The person had pulled me up gently and turned me to face him.

Normal P.O.V

Trunks placed his hand on Lysmarie's forehead. He didn't know what had happen. She had been fine for a few hours but has screamed herself awake. Lysmarie cried more and fell on top of his chest to sob. "Lysmarie... What's wrong." Trunks asked. He could tell something was wrong. But the real question was why he was in her room again. That is simply answered. Her parents left for a vacation given by the Briefs family and they asked Trunks to keep an eye out for her since she still has some symptoms from her medications.

"Keep him away from me..." Lysmarie muttered as she held tightly to Trunks. "Lysmarie... what are you talking about." Trunks asked.

"I-I just don't want him to hurt me again..." Lysmarie barely gasped out.

"Who are you talking about?" Trunks asked almost shouting. "The man in the silver mask." Was all she got out before collapsing on him. She must have a fever then, Along with some terrifying nightmare. Lysmarie huffed in her sleep moving around as she slept. Trunks didn't have to do this, But he still did, Out of kindness of course. The thing is, Lysmarie and Trunks just never have mentioned the words I love you towards each other.

Neither where the type of displaying their emotions. Trunks watched over her, ever since she entered her coma he cared more for her than before. It's not that he ever hated Lysmarie. Who could! She had this sheer beauty that always caught his attention and not other people. He brought his hand towards her forehead again.

He sighed taking pity on the poor girl. Why is it her that has to go through this. She barely made it out of that coma. He could remember that frantic fear of her not making it.

_Sitting in the room there she was. Lysmarie Cosmerelli the girl he had met at the Library, She didn't deserve this. It was all his fault for not stopping her from crossing that god forsaken street. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping more than usual. He heard a soft moan come from her, quite of an erotic type but that was all then silence returned. He stared at the beautiful face which may not get to smile ever again. He remembered her graceful appearance at that restaurant. _

_"Lysmarie, I'm sorry" Trunks said looking at Lysmarie._

It feels as if it is his duty to watch over Lysmarie no matter what. But why? Trunks slowly got up he hasn't gotten any rest lately and he wanted to sleep in on his christmas break which really wasn't a break at all since Trunks did all the work at home in the end. Lysmarie's fluttered open again. "Trunks?" Lysmarie spoke softly barely audible to the human ear.

"Yes" Trunks returned just as soft. Lysmarie slipped her hand to his. "Please don't go" She muttered. Trunks sighed.

"Ok, Go back to sleep Lysmarie" Trunks murmured. "Promise" She whimpered as her green eyes pierced him. "Why?" He said bringing his hands to his face.

"I just..." Lysmarie began. "Ok" Trunks told her sitting back down. Lysmarie did a faint smile and drifted herself to sleep. Trunks looked at her. The way Lysmarie's chest went up and down from each breath she took. The way her porcelain skin glistened from the sweat she had formed. He felt so terrible for this girl. Who Trunks met a few months ago. Trunks just wanted to kiss her, and just say that he loved her. A harsh trait Trunks obtained from his father.

Emotionless that is what he was. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, That he wanted to wake up to her, and lastly make love to her. But it's really That difficult to admit it. He sighed and let his eyes close. But it was useless because Trunks always woke up due to the uncomfortable chair.

He looked at Lysmarie, then rolled his eyes and slipped inside the sheets. Her skin was burning more than before. He listened to the way she breathed she was still awake aswell. "Can't sleep?" Trunks asked her as he set a hand on her waist. "No." She said.

Trunks made Lysmarie face him. "Me either." He sighed. They were so close, He could just forcefully do anything he wants to her. He _could. _The aroma of Lysmarie, her scent it drove him crazy, He could indulge himself on her. Her arms locked around his neck. A small hint of lust was in her eyes but it was barely even noticed. Fought to keep her weak eyes open. The tip of her nose met with his. Both closed their eyes slowly and entered at what at first was a light kiss. Lysmarie felt the heat of his lips caress hers. He locked his arms on her waist. Lysmarie forced herself on him. Was it really going to happen. Forcefully, she thrust her tounge inside of his mouth. Their hand intertwined with each other as they sat up He let his hand roam about in her back. Lysmarie brought her hand to his hair feeling the lavender silky strands. A small moan escaped from her. She could feel him smile when he heard that. Lysmarie slowly pulled away from him.

"T-Trunks" she gasped putting her hand to her chest. She exhaled a little. "I got a little carried away I'm sorry..." He groaned bringing his hand to his forehead. "You ok?" He watched Lysmarie breathe hardly. He checked again. "Your fever's gone..." He said in a small tone of sadness

"That doesn't mean you need to go..." Lysmarie smirked a little. "Yeah, But don't try anything I am in the brink of falling asleep." Trunks said. He looked at Lysmarie her shirt was exposing a large amount of her pearly shoulder. He just laid back down and stared at her. She fell back and laid her ear next to his chest letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Well I was on the brink of writing Lemon but I had to hold it back *Augh Save me from the temptation* Well who is this mysterious man with the silver mask... Ain't saying anything Y'all.** **Also I am 100% sure that the Lemon will be *Intense* or at least not as light as I usually write it... Rate and Review! Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Holidays, A party, and a Mistletoe Kiss

**Sorry for the wait I had some Massive Writer's block. also I'm sorry about me little dilemma of describing her outfit I live in a tropical area I never have gotten/seen snow so obviously I don't know how she will even protect herself from the snow. Warning this chapter has nothing prior to the last that will be dug into later on, Now let's see what our little christmas party has for us.**

**Warning: Lemon! and Trust me it will not be like my soft ones this will be at least at my level *intense* I know I Really can't handle Lemon so Wish me luck with that *I go overboard it took me weeks to plan it oh my God, most descriptive one so far* Also I don't know I feel like I went to quick for this so unsure about this Bl You tell me *raises Eyebrows* Also this was supposed to be 2 or 3 chapters each but I merged them to make a massive chapter as a Little Holiday Gift **

**"You are oh so very welcome" **

** Sorry in advance for the spelling mistakes.**

** Thank you's Below!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Holidays, A party, and a Mistletoe Kiss.

Lysmarie sighed as she Glanced at herself in the mirror before her. It was the twenty-fourth of december her parents still in their vacation. This was her first christmas away from her parents and her first time in many years to be attending a christmas party. Lysmarie would scold herself for not being socially interactive with anyone. She felt that tonight would be quite awkward meeting his family friends and such. Bulla had told her that she didn't need to anything over the top. Lysmarie had been very careful not to make an awkward entrance when she got to the part. She always had burdened her mind on how she should act.

Lysmarie had put on a cream-colored knit sweater along with a white pair of jeans. She didn't want to look over the top and yes it didn't look as festive as what most will be but she added a santa hat to add a christmas mood to her outfit. She slid on nude colored flats. Lysmarie smiled confidentially at herself. She heard a knock come from the front door. Lysmarie got up and went to answer the door. Lysmarie saw a face she has never met. Onyx eyes with a swift like haircut hand in hand with Bulla who wore a mini-dress with red cotton and white surrounding the ends and sleeves. She smiled slightly tilting her head to the side. "Oh hello Bulla, and company?" Lysmarie sounded a little unsure of herself.

"Hey, I'm Goten, Of course You don't know me, But I will tell you That I am Trunks' bestfriend" The tall male said with a childish expression. My mouth made an "o" shape

"Oh Hi Goten" Lysmarie smiled brightly. "Goten, Bulla, Where are you two." She heard a voice yell. Trunks pushed Goten to the side.

"I am your escort to the party" Trunks said bowing his head slightly with a semi-devilish smirk extending out his hand. Lysmarie couldn't help but smile at his attempt to be a gentlemen. She handed her hand to him and he led the group toward capsule muffled music filled Lysmarie's ears as she neared in to the building. All she could do is give a warm smile and see everyone revolve around Bulla and Trunks.

"Who's the girl" Was just some of the muffled words she heard, She felt embarrassed, Not only did she not know half the people there but she didn't even speak.

"Come on Lysmarie don't just stand there" Bulla said pulling her off the chair she was seated in. She tapped the backs of many people. "Gohan, I would like to introduce you to Lysmarie" Bulla told the man who was quite tall truth be told. "Hello" Lysmarie said in an awkward like tone. "Hi, So I'm going to take a guess and say you work in the building?" Gohan asked.

"No, Well That isn't _exactly _why, Lysmarie had gotten in a little incident and well, I'll tell you later Gohan" Bulla said making a hand gesture. Bulla could already hear the first commotion of the night Her father with the "low-class saiyan warrior"

"What was that?" Lysmarie jumped at the noise. "Oh that's just my Grandpa with Vegeta" A squeaky voice came behind the two. Lysmarie turned around to see the Girl. "Hi, I'm Pan" The girl said she had short jet-black hair with large onyx orbs like the tall man she met she wore a red sweater and black jeans with black vans. "Hi, I'm Lysmarie" Lysmarie said extending out a hand to the young teen. "I heard that you got in a coma, was that true?" Pan asked in an interested tone. Lysmarie nodded in a unsure manner. "Pan where is Uub?" Bulla asked the girl.

"Um, He came in a few minutes ago we can go look for him if you want." Pan told her. "Oh Ok." Bulla responded. The young girls went off leaving Lysmarie alone once more. Lysmarie sighed. If only she wasn't the shy type.

The whole building had given off a christmas feeling. She closed her eyes and took in the aroma of Pine and hot-chocolate swirled together making the most amazing smell. She could also feel that very warm sensation, it felt like the holidays, it truly did. Lysmarie exhaled and opened her eyes, The warm sensation wasn't due to her, It was someone else. The first thing felt were arms around her.

"You are so glum, Why is that it's the Holidays" He whispered into her ear. Lysmarie just shrugged. The warm sensation ended as soon as someone yelled "Mistletoe!". Lysmarie flinched and looked up to make sure she wasn't the victim. She was terribly incorrect. "Y-you don't have to" Lysmarie stammered. How nervous she felt. She had never ever had a mistletoe kiss, and she wasn't the one to be showing public affection.

"No, It's a Tradition, Whenever someone is under a mistletoe _especially _capsule corp, You need to kiss!" Bulma stepped out from the crowd and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't like it if you two broke the tradition" Bulma added. "Woman is right, Boy" Vegeta said remembering when he had to share his kiss under the mistletoe with Bulma.

* * *

-*Lysmarie's P.O.V-*

I didn't know what to do I was so alone just a few moments ago and now I need to share my kiss under a mistletoe. My heart skipped a beat every second of intensity. I looked down in embarrassment my cheeks already flushed from what she heard in the background. I closed my eyes lightly. His fingers trailed down my jaw and led all the way to my chin. Tilting my head up. Just to find his lips entangling with mine. Once our lips met the surrounding had gone mute. like if there was no one there. His lips were just as soft as I imagined them to be, this time I truly took note on the way we had kissed. The warmth of his lips caressed mine my hands wrapped around him not wanting ever to let go. I felt his tongue entangle with mine. My hand placed atop his just to feel how fast his heart was going as he did the same with mine. I felt our lips part from each other and the silence was now gone.

I was blushing violently, "Blushing, Eh?" He whispered into my ear teasingly. I stood straight. I had just notice how tall he really is. The difference was astounding, I was at least 5'3 while he was about nine inches taller than me. "Notice how short you are Ms. Cosmerelli" he whispered. I buried my eyebrows. I was short, Yes. But I wasn't at least square. "Yes I am quite aware of that." I responded softly. "Ha finally, I thought it would take another century to finally kiss the girl." Bulla said. "In my defense we have in the past before" Trunks spat at his sister.

"Publicly?" Bulla retorted. "Ha, Your sister has a point there" Goten added.

"...Now that I wonder how did you two meet?" Goten asked. "Goten, Didn't I tell you" Trunks told Goten. "Oh That Girl!" Goten said snapping his fingers.

"I'm gonna' get some root beer with Goten, Later" He said Pulling Goten to the Bar. Before he had turned to me and flashed a smile. "Y'up you got a crazy one" Bulla laughed a little to herself. "Crazy, is OK with me" I responded.

"I remember that day when I found him spaced out on something, I think something about you, He was at work but he had this look on his face that was his 'Lost face'" Bulla told me she tried to mimic his face at the moment. "What were you there for?" I asked the blue-haired demi-saiyan.

"I wanted to borrow his credit card" Bulla laughed. "I thought you had your own?" I asked. "I maxed it, don't tell my mom" Bulla warned me. "I won't promise." I said

Lysmarie glanced to her side to find Trunks and Goten sitting on a table drinking who knows how many beers so far. "They pig out every Christmas Party, They don't get drunk, At least that easily, Some times a little tipsy, At least that's what I know." Bulla told me. "Only once did they both get Truly drunk, Ha, They had come home wearing women's clothing and Lipstick, My parents have still not gotten over it. I turned towards a fit of laughter, That was them!" I giggled. Bulla nodded. "But believe me, Girls he has dated in the past still crawl back to him today, Especially if they had screwed each other, Most are whores, sluts, and gold-diggers, You are actually the first I met I truly like." Bulla stated. I felt flattered by the comment. But my mind still roamed on the comment she made about the sluts and sex.

* * *

**Rated R**

Hours after the part had died down Lysmarie had sat by the fire, She was freezing in the cold house, All she had worn was he knit sweater with just undergarments. The fire had made her feel a little warmer. But not enough. She felt the same strong arms surround her. "Cold?" He murmured in her ear

"Just a little" Lysmarie Murmured. He sat next to her on the soft brown couch. Trunks pushed away some hair from her face allowing to sink into her green eyes. They were wrapped like a gift around each other in a simple blanket set on the couch. Lysmarie's breath felt uncontrollably uneasy, but comfortable at the same time. Her hand slipped under his shirt to his broad chest. "And are you cold?" Lysmarie did a little self-pleasuring smile. "No, I feel completely warm when I got here." Trunks responded.

Lysmarie's collar slid to expose some shoulder. "The shirt is quite large isn't it" Trunks smiled to himself. "Yeah, I couldn't find my size." Lysmarie told him. Hey dared to do more than just a kiss this time. He crashed his lips on to her lips making her fall to the arm of the chair. She was too much for him, her smell was possibly it. Locking her arms to the top of her arms. Her shirt lifted itself leaving herself in her Bra. Lysmarie knew where this was going to go to. Lysmarie breath shuddered just a bit. She attempted to pull his shirt away from his body in a hungrily way.

"A little far away from ourselves aren't we Ms. Cosmerelli." He told her. "You are to naughty for your own good, And we all know what naughtiness leads too don't we?" Trunks had told her seductively in her ear. She shook at his words.

"Punishment" He groaned. He removed her jeans from her slender legs. Exposing her Creamy legs. He wrapped the blanket around her half-naked body and this time ran towards a free guest room. He tore away the blanket and already planned. He tempted her by playing with the lace of her underwear. Lysmarie has never felt so many fluster of emotions. She had felt so dirty, but so innocent. Why is that. Her body flinched. "Lysmarie you are so innocent, That is what drives me crazy about you." He groaned into her ear. His hand lowered itself to her crotch which had some moistness already. "Seems like we are to ahead of ourselves" He told her. With his two fingers he massaged her clothed entrance making soft and high-pitched moans escape from Lysmarie's Lips.

He couldn't take her low-level moans any longer he pulled down her underwear carefully. Even if he attempted this type of role-play he would have to be careful to not harm the girl. He hoisted her back to his face with her legs not even forced open his fingers inserted themselves inside her entrance. Making her moans even larger in volume. "A-Ahh" Lysmarie couldn't hold it in. He placed his lips on her shoulder temple on her left side and pulled off her bra with his teeth. Lysmarie was still there fidgeting just by the erotic touch of his fingers working it's magic. Just until he met her maiden line, Which he hasn't ever gotten a chance to break since most of the girls had none.

"My, My My, Ms. Cosmerlli, You are a virgin, A rare species in our generation" He groaned into her ear. He felt the moistness of her walls take up most of her entrance. It felt quite hot in fact. He got another idea. He sucked on the fingers he has just had inside of her and then kissed her thrusting his tounge inside her mouth making her taste herself.

"Lysmarie only two fingers got you worked up" He told her. He had his clothes removed.

She could feel his head already poking her entrance. He goes straight to the point it seemed. Soon she felt her skin expanding just a little more.

"You're so Tight Lysmarie" He moaned into her ear. Lysmarie was just about to scream but he covered her screams with his lips. Instead of screams it was replaced with a hot series of moans. His hands made her breast tense up. His mouth bit the left shoulder temple softly making some series of chews until blood escaped. "A-Ah" She moaned right before She felt her maiden line break apart. Right there he stopped his little erotic role-play His hard member pulled out making her cries soften. "Mmfn" she moaned while she bited her lower lip.

Her perfectly formed spine arched backwards and a continued series of hot puffs escaped her lips mixed with a series a moans and Cries. He decided to quit the role-play. He pushed her golden locks to a side and kissed her blissful lips. Her green eyes fell closed and let the kiss fill her. Her hand ran down his strong back finally a moment where she got a chance, she was to timid in all other chances.

"Moan a little more your voice is cute" He whispered into her ear.

* * *

**morning after: Christmas Day**

Lysmarie had felt completely fulfilled this morning, She felt a bit sore, But she didn't care. She could feel his arms wrapped around her waist. She still couldn't understand how it all happen. "Morning" She heard him whisper. Her lip began to tremble just a tad bit when she turned to him, He towered over her and gave her another kiss. A small cry escaped her when he began again to caress her admittedly small breasts. But just as they were going to begin again a knock came on the door. "Bro, It's me Can I come in." Bulla yelled. "Hide" He mouthed She simply threw the covered the sheets over her.

"Y-Yeah" He said grogily as if he just woke up.

"Yo, they are opening gifts in a few minutes gotta come downstairs soon... Have you seen Lysmarie?" Bulla asked. "Um, No I'll go look for her." He said eyeing his sister who was still in her Pajamas.

"Ok" Bra said leaving the room.

"Lysmarie, We should get dressed, shouldn't we" He whispered into her ear. "Yeah" She responded allowing her hand explore his abs. "H-Hey, We should be getting downstairs" He told her. She smiled he was back to his childish self. He threw a large shirt towards her. "Here" He told her. After putting her undergarments on she slipped on the shirt. All she could smell was his scent, was it going to be too obvious?

She found some baggy pants and slipped them on then did her hair in a bun. She waited a while for him to be downstairs for her to follow, It would be a little suspicious if they came together wouldn't it?

* * *

**hey guys, so here you go my 5th chapter for The Card to Life**

**Amsim: omfg Can't breathe. *laughing right now omg***

**Viva La Amore: Uh Huh, and trust me a lot more on that is coming real soon By the way AMAZING job on Family And Friends You got me like on the edge of my seat Marron and Trunks make me cry omfg**

**xxSassyGirlxx: I know I though it was very adorable his flashback like aw so cute. AMAZING job on This is where you belong like it's just so AMAZING someone please like kill me from how amazing it is.**

**a cute honeypie -nati- 1: Thanks for the review that will cleared up later in the later chapters**

**An Update will be coming your way VERY soon Thanks for reviewing and Happy holidays *y'know if I don't update by time***


	6. Presents, Diamonds ,and Nightmares

_**Presents, Diamonds , and nightmares**_

Lysmarie went down the grand staircase with the softest footsteps attempted she tried not to make it obvious of what had just happen the night prior. She tied her silky blonde strands to a tight bun pulling the skin on head. She looked over to the archway to where the tree was. She walked over to find Bulla sitting on the ground untying one of the bows on the present."Where's your Brother?" Lysmarie choked out, She was still trying to recap exactly how everything went on last night. "Trunks? He was here a second ago, Probably In the kitchen." Bulla stated. Lysmarie tilted her head and gave a light nod. Lysmarie peeked inside the kitchen archway and got a good glance at him, and took note that he was smiling before he turned to her. Do I make that much noise… Lysmarie thought to herself. Her Green eyes were glistening with lust every time she saw him. "For a supposedly quiet person you make a lot of noise" Trunks chuckled.

"And not only here" Trunks grinned. Lysmarie gave a dark crimson color expose from her cheeks as she looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, Well…" Lysmarie muttered. Trunks gave another chuckle and leaned near her ear. "And we all know that" He whispered before locking his arms around her lower back. Lysmarie gnawed on her lower lip when she felt his hot breath hit her neck causing her to get that sensual feeling. His body closed in on her more every second causing Lysmarie's lower lip to begin to tremble. Just there he could feel the rosy soft sensation of her lips brushing lightly against his lips when out of the blue.

"Bro, Come on, open your presents already!" Bulla screamed with a tone of impatience. Trunks threw his hands in frustration,and snatched the cup of coffee he was drinking, then walked to the whining Bulla. He was so close to her lips he could hear her heartbeat and then this brat had to yell and break them out of the sensual trance. Lysmarie walked behind him. "Hey what did you two do last night you disappeared and didn't get to say your goodbyes to The Son's?" Bulla asked the couple. "Uh, I went to my room and Your Brother here got wood…" Lysmarie told Bulla. Trunks choked up at Lysmarie's comment.

"Really, Got Wood that's interesting…I heard the earth moved for you last night, Lysmarie" Trunks commented returning to his drink feeling as if he won this battle. Lysmarie's jaw dropped at what she just heard."Yeah… but right after you got wood you reenacted a blue movie, Trunks" Lysmarie implied with a smirk painted on her lips.

"What are you saying, That dosen't make any sense!" Bulla yelled at the two. "It's just adult talk Bulla!" Trunks raged "doesn't sound like it." Bulla snapped back. Lysmarie watched the brother-sister argument which led to throwing objects. "Both of you Shut up!" Lysmarie yelled at both of them.

Both Trunks and Bulla stared at Lysmarie with a lost look. "Good" Lysmarie mumbled quietly. The room grew quiet, you could hear the slightest bump and it would echo in your head over and over. Everything was at peace how it should be. "I'm going to open my present now" Lysmarie announced awkwardly attempting to break the silence and shifted her weight side to side

Lysmarie then, snatched the small box under her name from the tree and delicately untied the ribbon and found a glistening but simple necklace with a trail of white diamonds leading to the medium chocolate gold diamond in the center. Her jaw dropped slightly in awe, "It's so beautiful." She murmured. Even if the gift was anonymous it was quite obvious to her already who gave it to her. She elbowed Trunks in the gut causing Bulla's lips to tug into a smile.

"Thank You" She told him falling to the side causing herself to be caught in his embrace. "How'd You know" He said pouting his lips. "It's obvious."Lysmarie laughed.

"Don't get yourself flattered" Trunks puffed. Lysmarie shoved him to the side playfully "Don't worry I won't" Lysmarie scoffed. "Yeah ok" Trunks Laughed.

* * *

**-Briefs Mansion 12:00 AM**** _Decemeber 26-_**

_The hot air it suffocated me draining every last inch of breath I had inside of me. My throat clogged up due to the chain wrapped around my neck. My eyes stinged in pain as I saw my vision blur, this was it, I am going to die. Die where no one can find me. Somewhere deep in the wilderness with a man wrapping a chain around my neck. I choked out a last breath that sent the taste of blood on my taste buds. _

_"Even if I die I will still be alive in your memories, Lysmarie, Even if you're reborn you will never forget me, even if you run to another man, you will ALWAYS remember me" The voice sparked in my head. I felt the circulation get cut from my brain and my body became limp. My arm rolled to the floor and I heard his footsteps fade away. _

I gasped for breath with my hands roaming around the matress searching for something to grip onto. I shriek in utter horror as I unclasped my hands from my neck. Just then I search for a light. I flicked on the lights and sobbed in relief. Water began to sting in my eyes, And soon turned into a fit of Tears. I bit on my lower lip as I wrapped my arms around my exposed knees and rocked myself back and forth. "No, No, No." I sobbed out. _"you will ALWAYS remember me" _the words began to echo in my head like a scratched record.

"Go.._GO AWAY!"_ I screamed with my whole body shivering. No pain could compare to this ultimately nothing. The silver mask glared in my memory haunting me every second I am alive. I felt the hair get thicker. My heart began to ache. "I'm Sorry" I uttered. Everyone thought of him as a mass murderer, a threat to society and my past life had fallen in love with him. Everyone thinks he died but, I know he's still here.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG DELAY**, **So many problems with the internet and computer I couldn't update but I'm back! If I left you a review it was with my phone. So I felt like this chapter was very short and not very fleshy my skills have grown a little rusty I know. But It's like skates you know I'll probably get the hang of it again :) (This Chapter feels so short So sorry I know you all want more)**

**Review responses:**

**Viva La Amore: Ha, Well I gueeeessss it's my level I struggled to have this one perfect. (And I know right he is one)**

**xxSassyGirlxx: Oh I am sure Vegeta will find out first Ha, Ha.**

**LilLaoRyo704: I KNOW RIGHT, I would push them together then scream KISS! Well I mean who wouldn't? **

**A cute honeypie -nati-1: I know I wanted them to this soon eep**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes and I please tell me anything I need to fix don't be scared to tell me :)**

**Also I posted a new story called Kiss The Rain, Mind reading it? :) Also even if she was forced to I would like to thank Shookones for sponsoring Kiss the Rain so I would like to thank her by sponsoring her story as well High School: A new Generation. It includes one of my Favorite couples Marron and Trunks and It's quite entertaining :)**

**I will try to update as soon as possible Thanks for reading!**


End file.
